Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y - 7}{y + 2} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $y + 2$ $ 2y - 7 = \dfrac{y + 2}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(2y - 7) = y + 2 $ $8y - 28 = y + 2$ $7y - 28 = 2$ $7y = 30$ $y = \dfrac{30}{7}$